She Shines Like Gold
by KatouKei
Summary: What exactly transpires during the yearly Lillian festival and play during Yumi's 3rd year as Rosa Chinensis? Will Sachiko attend? Will the play be a success? Yumi x Sachiko, as per usual.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to it all

"Rosa Chinensis!"

"Shh- shh… she's been so overworked lately, don't you think? Let her be for now, Nana." Yoshino continued to shuffle her paperwork on the white linen of the classic table. "I know the play is tomorrow and all, but Rosa Chinensis has been in charge of the whole production and the lead role… not to mention schoolwork."

(And no matter how hard Yumi tries, she doesn't have the multi-tasking capabilities of Youko-sama nor Sachiko-sama… poor girl. Here's hoping letting her catch a nap here will prevent another classroom fainting incident.)

_A week ago, it had been decided. What exactly had passed through Yoshino's mind, Yumi did not possess any knowledge of that._

"_This year, in accordance to the agreement we came upon in the previous meeting, the Yamayurikai will perform 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter' since Sachiko-sama chose otherwise last year. I know everyone already knows this aside from Rosa Chinensis, who missed the previous meeting due to illness. What I want to present to you today are the roles both myself and Eriko-sama proposed." Yoshino lightly grasped a sheet of paper in her left hand, and began to read aloud._

_Yumi heaved a visible sigh of relief- there was no way she would have to play a role that required hair that "shines like gold". That had been the description of the main goddess character from the book Sachiko had recommended she read two summers ago. An elegant fair-haired maiden by the name of Shimako seemed to easily be a perfect fit for the role of Kaguya-hime. _

"_As for me, I'll be playing the emperor." Yoshino chimed. After blinking a few times, she continued. "The five princes shall be played by Noriko, Nana, Kanako, and some of our comrades from Hanadera. Speaking of which, Yuuki-san kindly volunteered to be the adoptive father of Kaguya-hime." Yoshino cast a small glance at Shimako and smiled. "Rosa Gigantea shall be the leader of the celestial beings."_

_Yumi was a bit befuddled. She fumbled with her uniform tie with a small sense of unease._

_(Why has Yoshino-san not mentioned the lead role yet? Shimako-san has been chosen for another role other than the lead… Only Touko-chan and myself are without roles… I'm sure she'll receive the part… her acting skills are superb.)_

"_Touko-chan will receive the role of Kaguya-hime's adoptive mother." Yoshino turned her stare to Yumi. Freezing in her seat, Yumi waited to hear the inevitable. _

"_Rosa Chinensis shall play the role of Kaguya-hime, per Eriko-sama's personal request."_

"_E-e-e-ehhh?!" Yumi gaped- it was not the most redeeming course of action, but it was all she could muster from the shock. Everyone in the room stared at her, and Yoshino could not help a small chuckle that escaped her mouth. _

"_It's unfair!" Yumi yelled. She stood up quickly, and planted both of her hands on the white linen of the table. Almost a mirror image of what had transpired during Sachiko's first year. "I only missed a single meeting, and it was from an illness, not for my own gratification!" _

_Ostensibly, Yoshino rebuked Yumi's complaints. "Unlike your onee-sama, I also sympathize with you Yumi-san, I truly do. However, this is a personal request from Torii Eriko-sama, and another scolding from her is something I'd rather not endure at this point. Her ideal play was skipped last year, so please Yumi-san."_

_(It figures that it turned out like this! First onee-sama to get out of playing the lead again, and now… well, Eriko-sama is one to thoroughly enjoy unusual combinations.)_

_Yumi slowly sat down in her seat, and closed her eyes. With a small pout of resignation, she finally spoke. "If it is Eriko-sama's wish, I will follow it."_

_Yoshino grinned broadly. "Thank you very much Yumi-san." The grin faded from her face at a fairly rapid rate into one of leadership. "Next, we will have to contact several clubs as per usual. Luckily we already have some props and costumes from last year that can be re-used as 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter' is from the same era…_

Back in the present situation, Shimako chimed in. "Will she really be okay?" Noriko seemed to also beg of this question with a concerned look.

Yoshino shook her head slightly, and turned to Shimako. "Trust me, all Yumi needs is a small resting period, if only for a little while."

At the head of an ornate table adorned with antique chairs resided a dozing Yumi Fukuzawa. Her chestnut pigtails were spread slightly on the table, and both of her arms cradled her face. The only sound that could be heard in the entire room aside from Nana's outburst was a steady pattern of breathing.

Touko was at Yumi's side, as per usual. She cradled her head with open palms propped up by her arms on the table. Her face simply remained gazing yet also frowning at Yumi the entire time the conversation had taken place.

Hosokawa Kanako sat in opposition to Touko. She sat emotionless at the table, with her hands interlaced together on the delicate fabric. A slight blush passed her features as she regarded a sleeping Yumi. Never one to miss a beat, Touko immediately noticed the tall girl's blushing face. A small glare was directed towards Kanako from the drill-haired girl, and the motion was just as quickly mirrored by Kanako towards Touko.

(Why does she still even come here? Onee-sama has a little sister already, and she has her duties with the basketball team. How troublesome.)

A sigh passed Touko's pouting lips, and she once again directed her vision towards Yumi.

(Onee-sama… you better be all right. Sachiko-onee-sama will be at this play, and I don't want to imagine the amount of questioning I'll receive if you don't appear well…)

"Rosa Foetida." Began Touko, "It's troublesome that onee-sama fell asleep; however, work must still be done... in essence, what I'm trying to say is, what else must be completed by tomorrow night?"

Yoshino's eyes glittered with what appeared to be amusement. "Well, well. You're becoming more and more helpful, aren't you Touko-chan? Anyways, these programs need to be folded properly by curtain time." Yoshino gathered the stack of papers, and pushed some in Touko's direction. "By the way, there's plenty more of these to be folded, more than Touko can handle alone. Let's get started, shall we?" With those words, Yoshino distributed more of the programs to be folded while Nana refilled her tea.

Paper was creased for what seemed like an eternity, yet in reality about thirty minutes had passed. Touko appeared to flinch for a second while holding a finger to her nose. Another shake from her, and despite all attempts to do otherwise…

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Mmm… eh? Oh… bless you, Touko-chan." Yumi shifted positions and dazed back off into her dream world, the contents never to be shared with an absolutely puzzled Yamayurikai.

(How did onee-sama know immediately it was ME who sneezed… then again…)

Touko blushed slightly. (Yumi-sama…)

"Amazing, simply amazing. We make all kinds of noises, and yet she only wakes up to bless her little sister for sneezing." Yoshino shrugged her shoulders. "No matter how much that girl grows, she'll always be the same, huh?"

Shimako and Noriko giggled slightly, and a small grin spread over Nana's face.

After another thirty minutes or so, it was time for everyone to return home. Yumi still slept lazily at the table, a small amount of drool had also escaped her mouth and lightly dampened the table.

"Onee-sama," began Touko, "It's time to return home."

Yumi moved slightly and mumbled, "Mmmm… just five more minutes Touko… I promise…. Onee-sama is quite tired." Yumi casually flopped to her other arm for a pillow.

Finally agitated, Touko stood from her seat and stormed over a short distance to Yumi. She continuously began to shake Yumi from side to side. "We must return home now Yumi, remember the bus you usually travel by…"

It had been a more vigorous attempt, and yet Yumi still slept lazily.

The rest of the Yamayurikai excused themselves, and left Touko to wake up Yumi.

After much more prodding and poking from Touko, Yumi finally woke up about fifteen minutes late for her bus.

Never a too graceful girl, Yumi jumped up almost immediately and rubbed her eyes in confusion after glancing at her wrist watch. "Touko-chan! The bus! Oh noooooo… another one won't arrive for about an hour!"

With an absolute look of terror in her face, Yumi collapsed back into her chair. "Now what will I do?" She pondered aloud. Her small face was firmly planted into the palm of her hand.

Touko glanced quickly from side to side, and attempted to find her words several times.

"It can not be helped, I suppose… Onee-sama, I'll have my chauffer drive you home. It will be fine, I'm positive." A small redness swelled beneath Touko's downcast eyes.

"REALLY? Oh, Touko, you truly saved me!" Yumi almost squealed this, and wrapped Touko within her thin arms. Why did it seem like Touko was the big sister all of the sudden? It was a very strange image indeed for esteemed Rosa Chinensis.

Suddenly, Yumi realized her mouth had been absolutely dry. She hurriedly went to the cabinet in the small meeting room, and sifted through its contents. "No tea left, huh…." Yumi sighed the words out.

"Onee-sama, Rosa Foetida claimed the last of what we had for the day. I can prepare a glass of water for you if you'd like."

Yumi shifted her facial features into an expression of gratitude with her eyes closed. "It's okay, Touko. I feel I need something with a little bit of sugar in it in order to energize me. Please excuse me while I travel to the milk hall quickly. Please wait for me, okay?" With that, Yumi exited the room and closed the biscuit door behind her. Touko could hear the familiar creaks of the stairs as Yumi traveled downstairs, and then the slam of the actual front door.

(She didn't even ask if it was okay to leave for the milk hall…. But I hope onee-sama is feeling okay…)

Yumi raced the brick path in order to reach the milk hall and obtain some kind of nourishment. Whilst walking, she noticed someone with a ponytail and a tall figure covered by a light white hoodie and a dark knee-length skirt walk by.

(Odd, why would someone that does not attend Lillian be on campus this late? Perhaps it's a college student.)

The thought quickly dissipated from her mind, and Yumi continued to skip along her way to the milk hall. She picked a strawberry juice pack from the machine.

(It's funny, I picked that drink of all things.)

She smiled lightly to herself and sipped away merrily at the welcome nourishment with her feet spread wide and her hand resting on the hip.

"Fukuzawa Yumi." A soft yet commanding voice played very clearly to her as a delicate hand made its way to her left shoulder. "Am I really that invisible to you? Honestly…"

--

A/N: I'm back at it again, another nagging idea that occurred after reading what transpired at the end of volume 18 of the light novels. Not the most remarkable Marimite fic as per usual, but I hope you'll enjoy the ride with me as I post this. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, I guess whatever feels appropriate. 3 at the most, I'm thinking.

I wondered what had happened when Eriko's wish of seeing the Yamayurikai perform "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter" didn't occur during Yumi's 2nd year. Knowing her character though, the play Sachiko picked out probably made her extreme like of weird VERY happy.

Thanks for any reviews/comments, and also a deeply felt thanks to all the other Yumi - Sachiko fanfic writers!


	2. Chapter 2: Steps on the Pavement

Almost performing a most dishonorable spit-take, Yumi slightly craned her head to left. She already knew whom the voice belonged to.

"O…Onee-sama!" Yumi fumbled a bit with her words, and bowed deeply. "Goo… good day!"

(Please don't be angry, please don't be upset… I was standing so rudely while drinking too, and she saw that… EHHHHH? That's right! That was HER I passed hurrying here! Even more rude actions from me…)

As per usual, Fukuzawa Yumi's tanuki-like face filled in all the blanks for Sachiko as her mind darted from one topic of horror to the next. Instead of any scolding, a vivid smile appeared on Sachiko's soft features.

After hearing Sachiko giggling slightly, Yumi finally realized she was not in any danger of being reprimanded. "Onee-sama! Why are you laughing now? Honestly, I was scared you were upset with me!" Yumi puffed her cheeks in her agitation, as light and playful as it was.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Sachiko started through the remaining giggles, "however, your face is just too amusing in these situations. I immediately knew what you were thinking." She smiled deeply. "Anyways… why did you pass me without saying a word?"

"I didn't realize it was you onee-sama! It's… a different look for you today…" Yumi immediately scolded herself for those words as well, as they did not sound quite right to her. "B- But you look lovely today as well, onee-sama."

"Ah, so that was it. I figured since the university like a new start in life, I'd try something different. I've always wanted to wear my hair like this more often." Sachiko slowly combed her fingers through the spout of raven hair. "I'm glad to know that you enjoy it, Yumi." A slight pink appeared on Sachiko's cheeks.

"Mmm… MM!" Yumi nodded her head rapidly in agreement. "It's very stunning." She added, blushing all the while.

(Onee-sama could be wearing anything and always look so beautiful...)

"Ohhh. Right, why are you here so late Yumi? It's already five o'clock… I was just on my way home when I saw you skipping to the milk hall… and I of course received this in the mail along with a ticket to Lillian's festival this year. Could this be why you're still here, Yumi?" Sachiko flashed an ornate rectangular piece of paper in front of Yumi. "I'll be sure to attend. Will you show me around once again this year? Last year was a bit… hectic, I suppose."

"Of course onee-sama! I'll try not to be late since I'm in the play once again this year, and I also have to help out my class!" Yumi was illuminated by the joy of having the pleasure of showing her favorite person around the festival.

"Ah, that's correct! I heard from onee-sama that Eriko-sama's request is being performed this year." Sachiko planted her hand on Yumi's right shoulder and looked into Yumi's eyes with sense of jubilant curiosity. "So, who will play the lead role, Yumi? Who will be playing the other roles?"

Yumi, terribly conscious of Sachiko's hand on her shoulder, flushed a deep red. "Ermmm… well…" In order to avoid the question for the moment, she quickly brought her wristwatch up to her gaze.

"AHH!" Yumi suddenly realized with much horror. "Touko-chan is waiting for me! I missed my bus so… Touko-chan will take me home." Yumi shyly admitted.

"So you have prior engagements." Sachiko concluded. A slight pout emerged and just as quickly faded from Sachiko's visage.

(Was that a frown that just passed onee-sama's face, or am I imagining it? Surely, the latter.)

"I must go now onee-sama, but… please come to the festival tomorrow, if it isn't too troublesome!" Yumi triumphantly began walking quickly back to the Rose Mansion in order to meet a sure to be aggravated Touko.

"Silly girl…" Sachiko mumbled aloud to no one in particular. "Didn't I already promise you I'd attend?"

Yumi returned to the Rose Mansion just as Touko exited the building. Touko stormed up to Yumi and wagged her index finger at Yumi.

"Onee-sama… what took you so long? Do you wish to make me late like you?" The words were harsh, and stung a bit like sour green tea.

After finally regaining her breath from running half of the way, Yumi gave Touko a sincerely apologetic look. "I'm truly sorry Touko-chan. I saw onee-sama on the way to the milk hall, and lost track of time." Yumi bowed deeply to the drill-haired girl.

"Sachiko-onee-sama stopped you? I suppose it's okay then…" Touko frowned slightly.

"Shall we get going?" Yumi straightened the pleats on her skirt. "I mean, Touko-chan is in a hurry right?"

"Yes, onee-sama." The two followed the path towards home from Lillian.

_Sachiko had a fairly long day. Three tests and two papers later, she was absolutely exhausted mentally when she had decided to take a walk where life seemed a bit more slow-paced. Meeting her little sister here was only icing on the cake of such a peaceful stroll._

_Now, Yumi had traveled home. She had wished to accompany Yumi home initially; however, her mannerisms saved her a small bit of disappointment._

_(It would have been rude to make Yumi wait for another bus on my account… plus she had plans with Touko-chan. She seemed happy… at least they're finally connecting more… but what is this lingering feeling of disappointment I still possess?)_

"_Yo, Sachiko!" _

_Sachiko lifted up her head in confusion. Certainly, this person could not be… _

"_Sei-sama. How unexpected... what are you doing here so late?" Sachiko inquired._

"_More like, what aren't you doing here? I heard you talking about my little Yumi-chan!" Sei grinned like a fool in Sachiko's direction. "Speaking of which, I can't wait to spend some time with her tomorrow at the festival!"_

_(Impossible, Yumi gave her other ticket to… Sei-sama? In all actuality, Yumi does seem very relaxed around Sei-sama… it makes sense.)_

"_Ah, so I see." Sachiko flashed her trademark meek smile while hiding the small bit of turmoil that occupied her heart. "I'm sure Shimako-chan will be absolutely ecstatic to see you as well."_

"_She doesn't need me much anymore." Sei threw her arms behind her head and took a few more steps towards Sachiko while her short hair bobbed slightly. "Unlike a certain soeur couple I know of." Sei closed her eyes tightly and laughed heartily. "Honestly Sachiko, when are you going to tell her? Then again, I guess little Yumi-chan is holding out on you as well to be fair!"_

"_Sei-sama, please refrain from making extraneous comments." Sachiko shot Sei an absolutely icy stare. "Yumi is my little sister, nothing more." An expected cool response that escaped Sachiko's vocal chords as per usual._

_(Yumi is just my little sister… it's perfectly normal for your heart to beat more quickly around your little sister… right? Surely, it must be true… otherwise…)_

_In a rare moment, Sachiko felt defeated and simply cast her eyes to the ground, and blushed slightly after thinking about Yumi._

"_Just give it some thought, Sachiko, and I think you'll realize just how important Yumi is to you. See you tomorrow!" Sei responded with an encouraging wink, and strolled on her merry way home._

--

A/N: This thing is starting to get much more beastly than I'd have EVER imagined. At least for me, anyways. It's hit 8 pages in MS Word, and I'm more attuned to the short fluffy kind of fic. This could possibly go beyond 3 chapters, as a matter of fact, I think it definitely will. I was just never into writing for my own entertainment again until I saw Marimite... the characters are so MARVELOUS and DEEP, so Miss Oyuki Konno does such a marvelous job, and I really wish the light novels would also be released here and translated officially. My weak Japanese skills just can't decipher much kanji yet. To any of the fan-translators of the novels, thanks so very much.

I found myself wondering, should I make Sei expose to Sachiko that she saw the whole interaction between her and Yumi, but I thought it was much too cruel to poor Sachiko-sama. In the actual series, Sei's clairvoyance is REALLY something else. I guess Sachiko puts it best in the OVA, "Sei-sama always seems to know when you're going through a major change, Yumi."

Touko. When she first appeared in the anime, I wanted to drop kick her. I'm sure most people felt that way. At first, I was all in favor of Kanako becoming Yumi's soeur, but how it turned out and my feelings about that really surprise me. I suppose Touko is a very acquired taste... I read over some of her and Yumi's interactions in the first chapter, and I felt like I almost made a Touko x Yumi fic subconsciously. Pretty hilarious, and completely unintentional. I see them being more of enemies turned friends rather than lovers though.

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope to upload the next chapter whenever I finish it. Sorry this chapter was so short, it's I suppose more of a transition.:)


	3. Chapter 3: Chopsticks Clattered

Yumi finally arrived at home much later than she had intended. She entered the unique piece of architecture known as her home, the reason why people often thought the Fukuzawa family possessed some sort of wealth. After a light questioning from her mother, Yumi lowered herself to the wooden dining room table and began to prod a chopstick around her plate of cool shrimp tempura. The sound of the television could be heard from the living room, playing both her and Yoshino's favorite TV drama… however, Yumi remained seated and in a slight daze at the family table. Her focus remained downwards, at the mound of fried shrimp, rice, and fresh vegetables.

The daze could hardly be described as sadness, more of an earnest departure from the world for just a moment, to be alone with her thoughts about Ogasawara Sachiko.

(Onee-sama, did you really frown? It couldn't be… did Onee-sama want to spend more time with me? I wish I could see her right now…)

"Yo, Yumi!!" Yuuki started into the dining room.

Yumi snapped back into the world almost immediately. "Ah, Yuuki! What is it?"

"Phone, Yumi." He carried the white receiver a bit farther, and tossed it to her. "I'm missing my show, so I'll leave you to it."

Yumi fumbled for a minute, and somehow caught the phone with both hands. One of her chopsticks clattered to the stained hardwood floor, the other landed on her plate.

"Yuuki! What if I hadn't caught the phone… it could have broken!" Yumi turned a flustered red and pumped a single arm with a closed fist in the air at him. By the time Yumi had begun this tantrum, Yuuki was safely out of earshot and watching his program, making Yumi even more frustrated.

"Honestly…" She then held the receiver to her ear with both hands clasped around it, and prepared to hear a Yoshino rant about the drama which had just finished.

"Hello?" Yumi began. "This is Fukuzawa Yu—"

A vast amount of giggling was heard through the porcelain-colored receiver.

(This is not Yoshino-san's laugh… don't tell me…)

"Ah-ha-ha-ha ha ha ha, Yumi! You're the best! Just as always!" Satou Sei's voice boomed through the receiver.

"Let me guess, my phone call interrupted your daydreaming about Sachiko, hm?" Sei's voice rose drastically on the end of her words. Yumi could just picture the mischievous grin that surely must be plastered on Satou Sei's visage at this moment.

"Sei-sama," Yumi's cheeks flared immeasurably as she continued into the receiver, "Is it really necessary to tease me that much?"

"Looks like I hit a sore spot, hehehe. I was wondering, when does Yumi-chan want to meet me at the festival?"

(Oh, that's right! I gave my other ticket to Sei-sama… I was so nervous about if Sachiko would accept my invitation or not that I had forgotten…)

"Well, how about 10:00 A.M. on the main grounds?" Yumi inquired quite honestly.

"Mmm. Sounds like a plan! Can't wait to see you, Yumi-chaaaaaaaan" Sei delivered a slight giggle at the end of her sentence.

"Yes, yes, Sei-sama."

"Well, that was all I wanted to ask, Yumi-chan! See ya tomorrow!" With that, all Yumi could hear on the other end was a dial tone.

Slowly, Yumi removed the phone from her ear, and used her index finger to hang up the phone. She placed the receiver on the table, and bent down to the ground in order to pick up the abandoned chopstick. Taking a few steps into the kitchen, she dropped the dirtied utensil into the sink, and rummaged through a drawer for a new one. Satisfied that she found one from a matching set as the originals, she returned to the dining room with a small sense of success. Fukuzawa Yumi always found the most success in small niches of life that most would find terribly odd.

Humming to herself merrily, Yumi set off to the dining room table once again, and plopped down on the wooden chair's maroon cushion. Her stomach growled fiercely, and she then realized it must be at least seven o' clock and she had not eaten since lunch earlier that day. Suddenly, even the cold tempura appeared to be absolutely fulfilling, and she placed the chopsticks within her hands, uttered a silent thanks for the food before her, and proceeded to shove a large piece of fried broccoli into her mouth. Ogasawara Sachiko would surely scold Yumi for her etiquette at this moment in time; however, Yumi contentedly ate without worry as she was alone.

Continuing to deliver nourishment to herself, Yumi was contented, she realized. Tomorrow would be an exciting day overall, even with its stresses that would be sure to present themselves during the play.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring once again. Yumi stared at the plastic receiver on the table for a second, and then reached for it suddenly. In the process, Yumi once again dropped both chopsticks- this time both fell onto the half-eaten plate of shrimp tempura.

The phone continuously beeped in Yumi's hands, until she finally grasped for the answer button and pressed it.

"Fukuzawa residence—" Yumi started into the phone, employing her humble manners in phone conversation. But she was cut off slightly.

"Oh thank goodness! Yumi-san answered the phone!" Exclaimed a radiant voice on the other end of the receiver. "I still need practice with just how to ask of you on the phone, Yumi."

"Onee-sama?" Yumi's face twisted with confusion. Why would Ogasawara Sachiko feel so inclined to call Fukuzawa Yumi of all people at this point in time?

"Who else could it be, Yumi?" Sachiko beckoned slightly. "I called because you didn't arrange a time nor place to meet you tomorrow, Yumi."

(Ahhhh. Right… it was foolish to think Onee-sama called because she missed me… After all, I didn't even tell Sei-sama where or when to meet her tomorrow until just now.)

"Uhmmmm. I suppose 11:00 A.M. is okay for me Onee-sama. I meet Sei-sama at 10:00 A.M., and my shift for working the Yamayurikai is before that. So I'll be free for the rest of the day mostly." Yumi earnestly smiled while awaiting Sachiko's response.

"Are you sure you should schedule me in so soon after Sei-sama? Is it really okay?" Sachiko seemed inextricably concernced.

(Sei-sama is lucky to be getting an hour of my time after she squeezed MY extra ticket out of me as opposed to Shimako-san…)

"Leave it to me onee-sama, it's really okay!" Yumi was fully confident on these words.

"Ah, it's a relief." Sachiko's words flowed from the phone like sweet music to Yumi's ears. "Say, how are you traveling to school tomorrow, Yumi?"

"As I always do, onee-sama. I'll take the bus." Yumi said this plainly, as if it should be common knowledge to Sachiko by now. Just what was Ogasawara Sachiko planning?

"Please let me transport you to school tomorrow, Yumi. I have an excuse from my classes, and I barely get a chance to drive."

Yumi's face froze. The amusement park date… she remembered the mortification she possessed when Sachiko had taken control of the wheel of her bright red sports car.

Never one to directly rain on Ogasawara Sachiko's parade, Yumi attempted a weak white lie. "Onee-sama, it's really okay, I can take the bus. It's fine!"

"It's absolutely not a problem Yumi, I'll be waiting for you in the car tomorrow morning. Anyways, it's late… I will see you tomorrow Yumi."

"Ah, good night onee-sama!" Yumi fumbled the words out while her eyes bulged at the fact that Sachiko may not hear the words until it was too late. It was then she realized she had just silently agreed to have Sachiko drive her to school tomorrow.

"Good night, Yumi. I love you." The words were said, and then there was another space of blank air, and then the disconnect noise.

Yumi still held the phone to her ear intently, not knowing what to do. Her face conveyed utter shock, as she finally managed to set the phone down on the table and continue eating.

(She said, 'I love you', huh? She's never done that before, at least not so casually… even if she didn't mean it like that.)

Yumi turned a deep shade of a rose color. The words "I love you" echoed in her mind, and she cherished what had just occurred.

After finishing her meal, Yumi trudged up the stairs in order to bathe and brush her teeth. While changing into her pajamas, she thought about how wonderful tomorrow would be. She crawled up into her bed, and removed a small handkerchief with a wonderfully embroidered "S" from a small box. She hugged the tiny piece of white fabric close to her, and inhaled deeply. It smelled of a wonderful rose fragrance, and Yumi closed her eyes peacefully.

(Onee-sama… until tomorrow.)

--

A/N: I think I've become a bit addicted to writing this, not that I can really complain since I just love Sachiko x Yumi. I often come up with little fluffy ideas about them, but this is really taking a turn for the intricate, at least for me.

Poor Yumi, having to endure a sullied chopstick. I think the part where she just HAS to find a matching chopstick to the one she dropped is absolutely Yumi, with her odd sense of things.

The next chapter will be the last chapter, although that one is no where near completed. I've hit a small writer's block!

Once again, thanks for all the reviews. This is a wonderful Maria-sama Ga Miteru fanfiction community, and although I don't review nearly as often as I should, you are all wonderful writers.


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar Festival

Yumi awoke to the resonating beep of her alarm clock. She stretched slightly and placed her beloved handkerchief back into its protective casing. Unbeknownst to many, Yumi had taken the handkerchief out every night as if it was some sort of sacred ritual. The small article of cloth had become Fukuzawa Yumi's personal security blanket.

Pulling off her pink cotton pajamas, Yumi began to dress in her Lillian uniform. She tugged the black fabric of her skirt around her tiny waist in a modest fashion. After pulling her head through the neck of the dark top, she began to sling the fashionable scarf around her neck. Whilst tying the knot, she regarded the photograph of her and Sachiko during their first meeting. What Ogasawara Sachiko was unaware of was that Yumi attempted to make her scarf knot as perfect as possible ever since that day.

Since Yumi's personal uniform check was complete, she moved on to the matter of her hair. Staring into the tiny desk mirror for the longest time, Yumi finally came upon an idea.

(Onee-sama looked pretty with a ponytail… come to think of it, I've NEVER worn my hair in anything besides pigtails to school… how boring am I?)

With one more meager look at her reflection, the decision was made. Slowly but surely, Yumi brushed her hair back and fastened it with a plain hair tie. After she felt it was as perfect as she could make it a beautiful red ribbon made its way to Yumi's ponytail. It was the lonely ribbon that she considered to be the luckiest ribbon in the world- the partner of said hair accessory resided in the possession of Ogasawara Sachiko.

"Yumi!" Fukuzawa Yuuki's voice boomed up the stairs. "Sachiko-san is here to pick you up!"

Yumi hurriedly dashed down the stairs, and managed to swipe a single piece of toast from the breakfast table. There was no time for anemia today, as it was a day with her beloved Onee-sama.

Yumi's mother glanced at her daughter while setting out more breakfast foods. "Father and I will be attending the festival today, and we're looking forward to the play. Do your best, Kaguya-hime." She added the last bit with a knowing smile.

"Yes, mother." Yumi bowed deeply. Snapping out of her daze, she glanced at her silver wristwatch and hurriedly said her good byes as she bounded out into the driveway.

A bright red sports car rumbled on the Fukuzawa's driveway. Yumi timidly walked over to the passenger door, and Sachiko greeted her heartily as she stepped into the car.

"Yumi." She beckoned her younger sister to join her by gesturing to the passenger seat.

"Good morning, Onee-sama." Yumi shyly lifted her eyes to meet Sachiko's gaze. Despite many attempts, the words from last night still were present in her mind.

"Oh! What a surprise! Your hair, it's cute today Yumi." Sachiko smiled gently at Yumi as she extended her hand to pet Yumi's chestnut strands ever so softly.

(It's too much!)

Yumi turned a crimson color, and then finally realized she should say words of gratitude.

"T-Thank you, onee-sama! You also look nice today." Yumi felt confident after she recited such a comment with minimal stuttering.

"If you say so, Yumi." Sachiko closed her eyes, tilted her head a little, and grinned.

As opposed to the pony tail she wore yesterday, today Sachiko's raven hair was down, as it usually would be. Adorning her upper body was a black sleeveless turtleneck that tightly accented her chest. A thin silver chain accented the top nicely around her neck. On her lower body, she wore gray denim form fitting jeans with a brown belt. At the end of her slender legs, dark high heels covered her feet. The outfit was very much comprised of elegant fall colors and the usual Ogasawara Sachiko clothing style.

"Well, shall we go, Yumi?" It was not so much a question directed at Yumi as it was a verbal cue. The key had been rotated… the engine roared to life. Yumi slammed her eyes shut at the sound of that familiar stimulus.

After a short time, the pair had finally reached the main roads. Sachiko drove casually, yet not necessarily in a slow-paced manner. Yumi's knuckles were white and tightened around her only savior- her seat belt.

"Say, Yumi." Sachiko moved her field of vision from the road to Yumi while saying this, making the small brown-haired girl fidget in her seat for a moment.

"Yes, onee-sama?" Yumi trembled a bit because of Sachiko's recklessness.

"You never did tell me the play roles everyone received. Especially you, Yumi… what role will you be performing? I'm so excited!" After this, Sachiko's eyes returned to the road, and the car moaned at the sudden stop executed at the bright red light. Such a maneuver rode the line between being safe and disaster quite literally.

"Ehhhh… ummmm." Yumi was speechless from both the close call and the question. Embarassed, she pried the words she required from her mind. "I'll leave it up to your imagination, onee-sama." She smiled earnestly after this comment- Ogasawara Sachiko's own artillery had been employed against her.

"But Yumi… I really would like to know." Sachiko frowned in Yumi's direction, yet a playful expressed still lit her eyes.

"Enough… you'll just have to be patient, onee-sama." Yumi slyly winked at the end of this comment. Why try to use the behavior of a certain Satou Sei against someone who had already recognized her numerous tricks?

"Ah, so you caught me." Sachiko's previous expression fled her face quickly. "When did you become so good at handling me Yumi? I'll wait as you say." Sachiko's eyes roamed over to Yumi's direction once again, and she almost missed Lillian.

Despite Sachiko almost creating another driving error, Yumi's face was flushed and she wore a huge smile.

"I'll let you out here, Yumi. Be sure to work hard, and have fun. I'll see you at eleven. I'm going to park the car, now."

"Yes, onee-sama!" Yumi stepped out of the bright red death trap and began to stride towards the wrought-iron gate of Lillian. Sachiko's vehicle could be heard screeching away from Yumi.

It was glaringly obvious that the day of the festival had finally arrived. Lillian was a shear burst of all colors of the rainbow with numerous displays abound. Joyous music radiated from the many small booths that adorned the school grounds. The various orchestral clubs provided the music across the grounds. The grounds were being roamed by numerous people, both students and guests.

"Already so many people!" Yumi exclaimed this to no one in particular, but someone had overheard her.

"Yumi, thank goodness! Your shift starts in ten minutes!" Yoshino hugged Yumi tightly.

"Here's your things you'll need." While pressing a white apron and a matching handkerchief into Yumi's palm, Yoshino's relief was still very visible. "I thought I'd have to take your shift, Yumi!"

"Sorry to worry you, Yoshino-san." Yumi began to tie the apron on, and fastened the other piece of white cloth around her head. Her brown bangs poked out from the front, and the whole ensemble made Yumi appear to be a ramen restaurant employee.

"Well, everything seems to be in order here now, so I'm going to walk around now. I'll be back at ten o' clock, so don't worry Yumi." After saying these words, Yoshino quickly jogged out of view. The principle rule of walking slowly at Lillian seemed to not be in effect today.

After Yoshino had departed, Yumi finally noticed her two shift helpers. Hosokawa Kanako and Matsudaira Touko wore similar outfits as Yumi. As soon as Yumi had turned her head in their direction, they came to life.

"Good day, onee-sama." Touko's greeting was somewhat cold, but very usual. She glared at Kanako- also an everyday act.

"Good day, Rosa Chinensis." Kanako's face flushed and her eyes pleaded at Yumi in eager anticipation of her response. It was another everyday occurrence. Touko heaved an intentionally audible annoyed sigh. Kanako immediately shot Touko a dirty look.

"Good day Touko-chan, Kanako-chan." Yumi was able to say this with a straight face for once; however, the whole ordeal made her desire to giggle. Touko and Kanako could be their own variable manzai comedy duo.

The first customer approached the counter. Rather, customers.

"Hello, what would you like?" Yumi smiled widely, and cupped her hands together.

"Ah, Yumi-san. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The much older woman chuckled lightly.

"Ah, Yumiko-san! Good day!" Yumi bowed as far as she could, and returned to her original position. "Oh, and Kei-san!"

Katou Kei pushed her thick black-framed glasses up with her index finger, and then responded. "Hi, Yumi. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well!" Yumi could not have asked for two better people to be her first customers.

"Hmmm…" Yumiko stared at the small ornate sign on the counter of the small food stand. "I think we'll have two orders of takoyaki and one order of fried chicken."

"Okay, Yumiko-san." Yumi mentally added up the prices- it was not a difficult feat since each item on the menu costed one-hundred yen.

"That will be three-hundred yen, please." Yumi looked in Touko and Kanako's direction as if to ask if they had heard the order correctly.

The pair had certainly heard the order, and Yumi watched as Touko slid twenty-four takoyaki from the iron to two paper plates seamlessly. Kanako used long metal chopsticks to quickly adorn another paper plate with eight pieces of miniature fried chicken. At the pace the two were working, it seemed as if it was a race to fulfill Yumi's order first.

Just as Yumiko finished rummaging for three-hundred yen in her small antique change purse, both Touko and Kanako brought the food to the counter at the same time. A quick glare was exchanged, and the two went back to preparing a multitude of food in order to satisfy later orders.

Yumiko pressed three-hundred yen into Yumi's palm and smiled. "It looks delicious, Yumi-san." Both Kei and Yumiko gathered the food, and sampled a bit of the takoyaki,

"Ah, it is really good, Yumi-san." Kei mildly grinned at Yumi. "We'll be going now- see you, Yumi."

"Good bye!" Yumi waved her arm ecstatically and happily. Today was already off to a good start.

After a countless number of customers for what seemed to be an eternity, ten o' clock finally crept around. Yumi was highly thankful- Touko and Kanako had been sparring all morning despite her efforts to keep both the two girls and herself cheerful. Yoshino was definitely a welcome sight.

"Time to switch out, Yumi-san. And thanks for you hard work, of course!" Yoshino flashed a victory sign at Yumi.

"Alright, Yoshino-san." Yumi had already stripped her working garments off of herself, and she handed them to Yoshino.

"Touko-chan, Kanako-chan- I'll see you right before the Yamayurikai play." With that, Yumi went off in search of Satou Sei.

The original plan had been for Yumi to find Sei, yet this was not meant to be. Yumi combed the entire grounds, searching far and wide. She disregarded it however, since only five minutes had passed.

Suddenly, pale arms wrapped around Yumi's shoulders, and she felt someone nestling against her back. She gasped slightly, unused to being touched in such a manner for so long.

"Yumi-chan!" I missed you soooo much." Sei giggled a bit, but left her arms around Yumi.

"Good day, Sei-sama." Yumi slowly removed Sei's arms from her form, and tried her best to appear frustrated.

"Now didn't I tell you to call me Sei-san?" Sei tried to look truly hurt.

"I'm sorry then, Sei-san." Yumi grinned at Sei, thus ending the farce. "Sei-san, where would you like to go?"

"Ah, Yumi-chan is so accommodating, huh? Let's go play games! Banzai!" With that, Sei grabbed Yumi and petted her hair while grinning fiercely. "We'll win em' all!"

Relinquishing Yumi from her extreme petting, Sei grabbed Yumi's hand and almost dragged her along to try out the numerous festival games both classes and clubs put together.

"Nana, I need enough for three more orders of takoyaki!"

"Yes, onee-sama!" Nana rushed over to the iron that produced takoyaki with a paper plate, and Noriko hastily placed twelve fresh octopus balls on it. Rushing back to Yoshino, Nana almost tripped, yet she avoided doing so since Yoshino steadied her balance.

"I know you want to do your best," Yoshino started with a warm smile, "But please be careful as well, Nana-chan."

Nana smiled meekly, and simply agreed by nodding to Yoshino's wish.

In addition to the play and each member of the Yamayurikai's personal class displays, it had been Yoshino had once again brought up the idea of having a very congenial food stand to serve both the student body and the guests of Lillian. All the food was priced very cheaply in order to gain both a small fundraiser for the student council as well as serving people affordable nourishment.

Yoshino wiped her brow with a small handkerchief. Though her hair was braided as usual and she had a white cloth also tied to her forehead in order to prevent sweat from rolling down her face, it inevitably trickled from time to time.

"Why is it so hot? It's supposed to be fall." Yoshino griped slightly. She tightened the apron strap around her uniform once again as well. "Lucky Yumi-chan, her shift was so early in the morning…"

"Yes! Score!" Sei pumped her fist in the air wildly, and handed a large stuffed panda to Yumi. "I'm an ace at knocking down bottles, huh?" Sei flexed her arm confidently. "See, I'd be a good girlfriend for Yumi-chan, huh?"

Though Yumi was smiling at first because of her childlike love for things involving candy and cute things, her joyous face dissipated into one of annoyance.

"Sei-sama." Yumi stated this flatly, while glaring in Sei's direction.

Un-phased as usual, Sei continued. "Oh, it must be because we're not in a private place and Yumi-chan is shy. Let's go play around behind that tree over there!" Sei giggled wildly.

"Honestly, Sei-sama!" Yumi pouted and clutched the panda plush. "You never change."

Still annoyed, Yumi rose her arm and glanced at her silver wristwatch. "Shoot! It's eleven o' clock already! Sorry, Sei-sama, but I have to meet onee-sama now."

"Yumi-chan doesn't like me anymore!" It was Sei's turn to pout.

"That's not it, Sei-sama. I just have to fulfill a promise of course." Yumi stated this matter-of-factly with closed eyes, an upturned chin, and her arms crossed.

Sei pounded her closed right fist into her open left palm and looked upward for a second. "Ah, so that's it! Maybe if I act more like Sachiko-san, I'll also receive special treatment!"

"That's not it at all Sei-sa—" Yumi started to complain, but Satou Sei had other ideas in mind.

Sei straightened out her posture completely and crossed her arms while staring at Yumi seriously. "Yumi, it is unladylike to leave your guests so abruptly. I'd appreciate it if you could at the very least give me an acceptable goodbye. Honestly, I thought I taught you better than that." Sei did not ruin the illusion for a second.

Yumi gaped at Sei blankly. To be honest, Satou Sei had performed a very convincing impression of Ogasawara Sachiko, however Yumi continued. "I'll be leaving now, Sei-sama." Turning on her heel, Yumi began in another direction in order to find Sachiko for fear of being late.

In the blink of an eye, Sei pounced onto Yumi and her arms traveled around Yumi's slender waist as she drew her in closely. She cradled Yumi's head delicately with her right hand.

Placing her face extremely close to Yumi, Sei began to whisper into Yumi's ear. "Now, you remember to treat Sachiko the best you possibly can. I know you need her just as much as she needs you. But ask yourself, is having her in this way enough at this point? Just keep that in mind, Yumi."

After sharing her advice, Sei let go of Yumi, and gently pushed her back. The small push made Yumi stumble forward a few steps, but she regained her balance luckily. She could not help but turn back and stare at Satou Sei for a few moments. Sei had her right hand planted on her thigh, and her left hand waved frantically at Yumi. "See you, Yumi-chan!"

(Honestly, how does she switch modes so quickly? And what did she mean by that… unless… well, it's silly- in the end it's impossible.)

Yumi glanced at her wristwatch once again- ten fifty-five. Sei was a very lenient person who did not mind tardiness; however, Ogasawara Sachiko was an entirely different sort of beast. Yumi's eyes flared open at the realization of the current time, and she quickly ran off to find her one favorite person while clutching her huge stuffed panda.

As soon as Yumi arrived at the central grounds, she saw a familiar form scanning the area casually and using her arm to combat the glare from the sun. Hurriedly, Yumi approached the person.

"Ah, there you are Yumi!" Sachiko embraced Yumi and thereby the panda plush tightly, and Yumi inhaled a very familiar fragrance that now rang of nostalgia. "I was worried since you're usually early rather than right on-time."

Still pressed into Sachiko's bosom, Yumi responded tenderly. "Ah, sorry onee-sama. Sei kept me a little longer than I had planned." Sachiko and Yumi released each other from the embrace, and it was then Sachiko noticed the large panda.

"The panda suits you well, Yumi." Sachiko smiled gingerly. "Did Sei-sama win that for you?"

"Do you think I could not win a festival game myself, onee-sama?" Yumi feigned to be a little miffed, and stared at Sachiko. Sachiko looked worried for a moment before Yumi quickly added to her response. "But Sei-sama did win it for me, and I'm not very good at festival games truthfully!" Yumi laughed without worry, and grinned at Sachiko.

"One thing about the panda though, Yumi… what will you do with it during the play?" Sachiko inquired this with her index finger at her lips with a puzzled look on her face.

"Er… uhmmmm… uhhhhhhh… I guess I didn't think of that, onee-sama." Yumi appeared to be a bit worried. Sachiko's hand extended and found a resting place on Yumi's left shoulder.

"I've got it, Yumi. I'll take the panda during the play. So don't worry, okay?"

Yumi blushed a bit feverishly. Sachiko's touch was indeed a different brand than that of Satou Sei.

While the red was still fading from her cheeks, Yumi spoke. "Onee-sama, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know… what would Yumi suggest?" Sachiko glanced at Yumi happily.

"We could visit the class displays I suppose… Touko-chan's class display is actually outside since it's the chronicles of the cross."

"But where is your class display?" Sachiko excitedly inquired to Yumi. "I would like to see that."

"It's right inside the building, onee-sama. My class put together a collaboration of each aspect of 'Maria-sama no Kokoro'." Yumi vividly beckoned Sachiko to follow her, and threaded her fingers with those of her onee-sama's.

Yumi and Sachiko strolled through the hallway, passing many gawking female students. The previous Rosa Chinensis and the current Rosa Chinensis hand-in-hand- the sight of it brought awe to both the second and third year's faces.

"G-G-Good day, Rosa Chinensis!" A small group of brave fans stuttered upon the words that most every girl in the hallway desired to say to Yumi.

"Good day." With her free hand, she made a small waving motion in the direction of her greeters, and smiled shyly. It was too soon.

Yumi attempted to glance away afterward, and just enjoy the moment. She had not been accustomed to receiving such attention yet, and she felt Sachiko seemed invincible towards the onlookers.

(I wish I could be so cool about this. Onee-sama is so skilled at dealing with fans… I wish I could just ask her how to manage that kind of thing…)

Yumi's gaze lifted to her Onee-sama's cool sapphire eyes. They seemed to be absolutely chilling in the presence of her previous and now new definite first year fans. Yumi blushed slightly, and tightened her hold of Sachiko's hand a small amount.

(As I thought, it's just too embarrassing to ask…)

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the third year Pine classroom.

"We're here, onee-sama." Yumi smiled brightly. Not only because Sachiko was with her, but also because the fans did not decide to shadow them into the classroom.

"Yumi." Sachiko leaned in close to Yumi's right ear, and continued to utter. "About what just happened, remember what I've taught you. Take the path of least resistance, and ignore them… I know it's hard for an honest girl like you, but… it prevents you from hurting their feelings as well." After the words had been said, she patted Yumi's back slightly and smiled.

"Y-Yes onee-sama." Yumi whispered back with an even brighter face than when the two soeurs had entered the room.

(I feel as if onee-sama can read me more and more easily… I like this feeling.)

"A-Anyways onee-sama." Yumi cleared her throat slightly and continued. "Since some parts of 'Maria-Sama no Kokoro' are intangible, we attempted to make this room be able to fill the hearts of people with the feeling of the song by using the senses mainly." Yumi spread her arm out wide, and gestured to several areas of the room. "For our guests, we decided to have members of the class take people on tours of the campus to see the blue sky, the evergreen, the mountain lilies, and of course the statue of Maria-Sama firsthand."

"First, the blue sky." Yumi directed Sachiko's gaze to the right of the entrance to the classroom. "We decided to use Tsutako-san's wonderful photographs around Lillian with wondrous blue skies.

"I see, Yumi!" Sachiko seemed pleased. "Tsutako-san's photography is indeed wonderful. I remember the pictures she gave me from Italy."

Yumi blushed before continuing. "As for the evergreen, we brought in some small pine trees in order to provide a lovely scent and visual representation of this part. For the nightingale, we brought in a recording of them from around the grounds since they only sing at very off-times." Yumi pointed to the far corner of the room in which a small tape recorder laid on a desk, and several small pine trees decorated the corner.

"Gardening club provided us with the key element of the mountain lilies. They also provided the pine trees, I forgot to mention." A wonderful spread of pure white lilies laid at the end of Yumi's pointing finger towards the left of the entrance.

"Yumi, it's all very beautiful." Sachiko earnestly replied. "But what about sapphire?"

('But what about sapphire' she says… just like that time… when I first realized we had similar tastes.)

"Yumi, are you okay?" Sachiko's glance shifted of one of joy to one of deep concern.

"Yes, onee-sama." Yumi was beaming. "Sapphire is the highlight of our exhibit. We all made rings with braided silver in different patterns courtesy of the metalworking club for our guests… however, we could not use real sapphires since they're pretty expensive." Yumi shrugged at the last bit of her explanation. Surely, Ogasawara Sachiko thought that lowly sapphires could not possess that much value.

Sachiko departed from Yumi's side for the first time since they had started exploring the festival, and she scanned the table of rings vigorously. Her eyes caught a ring that- although it possessed a few errors here and there, was beautiful in its composition. The ring was braided thinly until the center of the ring in which the silver braiding increased in width. In the center of the large area of the ring was a tiny azure gemmed cross made up of four vertical gems intersecting with two horizontal ones. Slowly, Sachiko reached for the small ring, and gently closed it into her palm. Surely, this was Yumi's ring.

Yumi stood next to Sachiko once again. "So, onee-sama, did you find a ring that you like?" Yumi said the words with glee, not realizing that Sachiko had already chosen a band of silver.

Sachiko opened her hand towards Yumi, and positively beamed. "Yes I have, Yumi."

Yumi turned a vibrant crimson color as she realized just what missing ring her onee-sama had selected from the table. "Are you sure onee-sama? There's many other rings to choose from on the table." It was a very characteristically weak rebuttal from Yumi.

After that statement, Sachiko was positive of who had made the ring. "But I really enjoy this ring in particular. It caught my eye almost immediately, since it reminds me of a certain someone I know." A glimpse of a mischievous grin formed around Sachiko's lips.

(She really likes my ring… I'm so happy. Even if she doesn't know it's mine, it's okay, isn't it?)

"Yumi!" Sachiko tucked a stay strand of her dark hair from your face. "Honestly, you've been daydreaming so much recently. What am I going to do with you? Or do I bore you?" Sachiko feigned a pout in Yumi's direction.

"Sorry onee-sama." Yumi responded with all her heart, not catching onto Sachiko's act. It would have been a sight for people who knew Sachiko otherwise to be able to view- the former Rosa Chinensis acting like the former Rosa Gigantea in order to gain Yumi's attention.

"Let's put that aside, shall we Yumi?" Sachiko beamed in her little sister's direction. "It would be an honor if the creator of this lovely ring would place it on my finger, don't you think Yumi?" Sachiko held the ring out to Yumi with pleading in her eyes.

A faint blush pooled at Yumi's cheeks. "So you knew, onee-sama…"

"Of course! I'd like to think I can recognize such a beautiful ring my little sister made. I'm very glad no one else claimed it yet." Sachiko admitted this matter-of-factly with a small tint of pink also appearing on her face.

Yumi took the ring from Sachiko's palm, and then as if on a command performance Ogaswara Sachiko's other hand was thrust palm down near Yumi. Lifting Sachiko's hand, Yumi gently slid the esteemed silver band onto Sachiko's ring finger.

"Thank you, Yumi. It's wonderful." Sachiko was truthfully grateful.

--

A/N: Wow, this chapter is REALLY long, huh? I just couldn't stop with it. I thought this was seriously going to be the last chapter, but the play must still go on and more. The next chapter SHOULD be the last chapter, I'll do my best to make it so. Though... it may not come for a little bit, since I have online summer courses starting soon.

A cultural note, a "manzai comedy" is a Japanese form of comedy in which usually two people insult each other, or do other humorous things. Sharply opposite personalities are usually used, so Kanako and Touko are about as opposite as you can get. Takoyaki is a Japanese food that is a fried dough ball with small bits of octopus(tako) in it. Octopus is certainly not the only ingredient- there's also vegetables, or shrimp, or even chocolate! You just change the prefix from say, takoyaki to ebiyaki(shrimp). I don't recommend mixing chocolate and shrimp together! It's prepared by making a special batter(the consistency of pancake batter, really) and filling up small half-spheres on an iron hot-plate. You have to rotate the balls with a special stick in order for the ball-shape to form. Previously, the irons would usually have to be ordered from Japan or at an import store, but there's an American one now I saw on some infomercial. The American one has MUCH bigger spheres and is marketed as a pancake-ball maker-- go figure.

Man, even though I'm writing this, I wondered why Yumi wouldn't take Sei up on her offer to go "play" behind that tree! Sounds like fun, huh? Then again, Sachiko is also very wonderful. Yumi is a very fortunate girl.

Once again, thanks for any reviews, and I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5: Trying New Things

Still in shock, Yumi finally gathered her composure enough to check her wristwatch once again. She absolutely despised spending her time with Sachiko so watchfully, but the play was approaching at a rapid rate.

The second year Pine display consisted of a miniature goldfish game. Almost immediately, Yumi sped away from Sachiko's side in order to obtain a better look at the small water basin.

"Oh, a goldfish game! I haven't played one of these since I was very young." Yumi shied away from continuing- she had realized how childish she sounded.

The second year Pine girl was astonished at first, and fumbled on what she desired to say slightly. She had every reason to be nervous- the former and current Rosa Chinensis both stood before her.

"G-Good day, Rosa Chinensis." The words finally tumbled from the Pine girl's mouth accompanied with a deep bow.

"Good day." Two voices responded in perfect unison.

(Eh?!)

"Oh my..." Sachiko giggled lightly and placed a delicate hand on Yumi's shoulder. Placing her face almost directly on Yumi's ear, she uttered her words.

"I suppose old habits are difficult to break, right, Yumi?" Sachiko's face seemed be be a variation of a serious and concerned expression as the words tickled Yumi's face. Sachiko's breath smelled of a light mint, and Yumi was engulfed in the spell known as Sachiko-sama.

Yumi trembled from the touch of the words, and she quickly turned to Sachiko and whispered her own words back; however, she was far from brave enough to plant her face any closer than a foot. "I guess so, Onee-sama!" She chuckled slightly immediately afterwards, and immediately returned to being awed by the goldfish present in the small basin in front of her. Fukuzawa Yumi, the easily distracted, makes another astounding display of herself.

The younger girl's face, as full of emotion as ever, made it known to Sachiko that her petite soeur felt embarrassed for being so excited over the game. After thinking carefully for a few moments, a determined Ogasawara Sachiko made her decision.

"One try, please." Sachiko's eyes scanned the girl working the small game. The poor young student faltered a bit before finally managing her words in the face of an intimidating Sachiko.

"Uhm, th-that will be one-hundred yen please."

"I see." Sachiko adeptly retrieved her wallet from her purse and pressed the amount of yen into the waiting hand of the Pine student.

Bowing deeply, the girl responded. "Thank you very much!" She pressed a small goldfish catcher into Sachiko's right hand.

Yumi, amidst the events surrounding her, continued to scold herself over what Sachiko would have to be thinking. In Yumi's mind, her Onee-sama would not bother with a goldfish game, especially since she had not known what even takoyaki was without Sei's assistance on the matter.

Sachiko eyed the catcher as if it were a foreign object. Her pale hand grasped the pink plastic handle of the device, and she used her left hand to lightly tap the paper as if to test the strength of it.

Sachiko's left hand formed a first, and she held it in front of her eyes. She looked to the blue sky, and then back to the basin with a renewed confidence.

Sweat covered Sachiko's brow and she blinked her eyes a couple times before scanning the basin. Brightly colored goldfish floundered about in the water very friskily in almost any direction. Her right hand closed in a tight fist around the pink handle, and she knew it was now or never. With skill only Sachiko could manage, she quickly jabbed the catcher into the water, and flipped a small goldfish into an awaiting plastic container. A total success.

The Pine girl applauded slightly for Sachiko- after all, not only had this been the first person of the day to catch a goldfish in a single attempt, but also the former Rosa Chinensis had done so. Sachiko handed the girl her goldfish catcher, and wiped her brow while smiling.

(Applause... what's going on? Oh! I was thinking too much again... where's Onee-sama...?)

Yumi's attention immediately flashed back to Sachiko, who was smiling broadly.

(Why does onee-sama look so confident?)

Yumi, as usual, tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Sachiko appearing victorious must surely mean...

(Impossible! Onee-sama likes festival games, then?)

"Amazing, ma'am." The Pine student quickly placed the goldfish into a plastic water-filled bag tied shut. She handed it over to Sachiko and smiled earnestly. Perhaps even more amazing was the fact that the young Pine student could not decipher that Sachiko had no experience with goldfish catching since she was younger.

"Yumi." A simple and clear declaration from Sachiko.

"Yes, onee-sama?" Yumi still appeared a bit shaken as she looked into Sachiko's eyes, but in actuality was considerably relieved that Sachiko had not only did not mind festival games, but had played one too.

"This is for you, Yumi." Sachiko gently placed the plastic bag into Yumi's hand. It was a lot to carry now, a huge stuffed panda and now a small goldfish; however, Yumi appeared to be beaming.

"Ah... ah... thank you onee-sama!!" A vigorous orange goldfish darted around the bag. Sunlight lit the surface of the water within the small plastic container, making it sparkle. Yumi's eyes quickly became large and entirely fascinated with her new pet.

Yumi finally snapped out of her reverie after a short period, but then found a disparaging situation laid before her. Sachiko was no where to be found.

"No..." Yumi muttered to herself.

(I didn't pay enough attention to Onee-sama, now she's gotten bored... and left me...)

Braving all, Yumi remembered a time when this happened before. Putting two and two together, Yumi chose a course of action quickly. In this crowd of visitors and dark-uniformed students, there was only one way to find Sachiko.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi shouted at the top of her lungs. "Onee-sama, where are you?!" The sounds of the crowd around her drowned her out for the most part. Yumi placed her hands around her mouth to amplify the volume of her next attempt.

Fortunately, Yumi need not try to call for Sachiko again. A delicate hand brushed her cheek from behind. A familiar scent pervaded Yumi's senses- delicate fragrance of rose petals.

"Yumi... I'm here." The hand was removed from Yumi's cheek. Yumi froze entirely.

Yumi was floored. As soon as that hand left contact with her she spun around and was now staring at a very concerned Sachiko. Yumi's heart was pounding fiercely within her chest at the thought and experience of it all.

"O-Onee-sama... t-thank goodness." Yumi bowed deeply. "I apologize that I yelled and I hope that you will forgive my rudeness."

Sachiko's cerulean eyes widened this time. After a small period of time, her eyes relaxed to a normal size.

"Yumi, it's alright. No one is truly hurt or lost... now tell me, where did you think I'd go without you?" Sachiko awaited Yumi's response, and played with a strand of raven hair while grinning.

"I... I uhm... thought you got bored and left, Onee-sama." Yumi stopped staring and declared what was on her mind. If she had learned anything throughout her years with Sachiko at Lillian, it was to always be concise and honest with her older sister. It saved both parties many troubles; however, subjects such as Yumi playing the lead in the play could not provide a possible disagreement and could be pent up for the time being... at least in Yumi's opinion.

Almost as if on a reflex, Sachiko delved into her small purse for a handkerchief; however, there was no possible reason that Yumi would need the small piece of cloth. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on Sachiko's part, but it did not prohibit Sachiko from bringing Yumi into a gentle embrace while wiping the cloth at Yumi's dry eyes. Sachiko's breath slightly tickled Yumi's ear.

(A-Ah! But I wasn't crying? Onee-sama, what are you thinking?)

"Yumi, I'll always be interested in you. Silly girl." With that, Sachiko placed the handkerchief back into her purse and playfully knocked the top of Yumi's head with the back of her hand.

If Yumi's awareness had not been heightened before, it finally peaked. The touch, the scent, the embrace, and now Sachiko staring at her.

"We have a little time before the play, Onee-sama! Where would you like to go?" Yumi grinned and grasped her beloved Sachiko-sama's hands.

(Safe! A change of topic and...)

"Well..." Sachiko began with a brilliant smile. "How about... what is it called... ah, yes. Takoyaki. I remember seeing you eat that before at my house Yumi, and it looked delicious."

"Onee-sama, you know, you could have asked me for some at that time!" Yumi pouted a bit.

"My, my. How could I of when it was already being chewed by you?" Sachiko giggled at the prospect and then pushed Yumi along a bit. "Now I'd like to try it."

"Yes, Onee-sama!" Yumi eagerly complied after catching herself from falling forward. Any activity with her beloved Onee-sama was a wonderful experience.

Arms intertwined, the two headed for the Yamayurikai food stand.

(I wonder if we look like lovers like this... GUH! What am I thinking?)

"Yumi?" Sachiko glanced inquisitively at Yumi's red face. "Are you okay?"

(Shoot! My face again...)

"Of course, Onee-sama!" A confident nod and a brilliant smile sealed Yumi's display.

As the two continued to walk to the food stand, the younger girl regarded the older with sheer adoration. Sachiko blinked a few times at a captivated Yumi. Yumi's eyes were half-lidded, her mouth slightly gaping, and her cheeks were a light pink. She quickly recognized the look of absolute joy from the younger girl's face, and smiled herself.

A group of girls covered by dark uniforms rapidly approached Yumi. Almost as if on a command performance, the three girls bowed in complete sync with one another, and all stated "Good day, Rosa Chinensis Yumi-sama."

"Good day." Yumi replied singularly this time.

With that, the three girls hurriedly ran off while a shared series of hushed whispers and smiles floated about within the group. To Yumi, it seemed like an "operation greet Rosa Chinensis" mission had been a complete success. The whole ordeal made her remember how she had considered greeting Sachiko herself at the very beginning of her first year. She smiled slightly, and was once again thankful for the odd turn of events that had taken place around this time two years ago.

"Yumi." Sachiko began while stopping in her tracks.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" Yumi obediently complied.

"It seems you have become quite the star with the first years, right?" Sachiko's body shook slightly as she giggled.

"No, no, it's not like that Onee-sama!" Yumi protested meekly while blushing.

(Although, truthfully, I have noticed... but the attention is not exactly wanted and more of a duty...)

"But Yumi-" Sachiko started, "-- you had so many admirers following you to your classroom exhibit, and now here... I would say you are incorrect." Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi reassuringly, and leaned down so her gaze could meet the wide mocha eyes before her.

Yumi visibly flinched and flushed a brilliant reddish pink from the unexpected contact. Her arms remained at her sides... she was still too fearful to return Sachiko's embrace.

Leaning even closer, Sachiko whispered at an almost inaudible volume. "It is hard, is it not, Yumi? To have to be responsible for the hearts of so many."

"Yes, Onee-sama..." Yumi earnestly responded and lowered her eyes to the pavement.

Sachiko continued, and smiled greatly. "However, Yumi, there is a way to deal with it all. Whenever I felt overwhelmed, all I needed to remember is that a single person who I cared about would always be there for me at the end of the day."

Yumi nodded this time, and smiled. On the surface, one would surely believe the current Rosa Chinensis was indeed relieved. In reality, her emotions were in a bit of turmoil.

(Ah, Youko-sama! That's who she's talking about... why would I even think it could be that I'm Onee-sama's treasured person for that sort of thing...)

Yumi's gaze shifted to Sachiko who had begun to scan the sky since removing her arms from Yumi. What appeared to be a faint blush colored Sachiko's features.

(Onee-sama...)

Like a rabbit caught in head lights, Sachiko finally realized that Yumi's eyes were focused in her direction. After a small reaction of shock, Sachiko composed herself quickly.

"Ah, Yumi." Words spilled from the older girl's mouth, but a certain aspect of it all felt off in the mood of the situation.

"Onee-sama... are you alright?" The simple words of absolute adoration and caring shattered Sachiko's faint reverie.

"Of course, Yumi." Sachiko finished the statement with an award-winning smile. "I was just thinking... that I... erm us... our rela--" Sachiko stopped herself, perhaps for fear of the result of this conversation at this point in time. "What I mean is, I would like to try some new things."

(Such a hesitant look in her eyes... would Onee-sama lie to me?)

"Then, let's go eat some food at the Yamayurikai food stand, Onee-sama!" Yumi beamed, but felt a lingering feeling of impending doom within her stomach.

Sachiko nodded and then grinned. Yumi and Sachiko's hands clasped together on pure instinct, and the two proceeded closer to the small food stand.

"WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME!! COME AND GET YOUR FOOD HERE!!" A voice boomed over the entire festival.

Sachiko and Yumi drew closer to the Yamayurikai food stand, and it was then the source of the yelling was known.

"WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME!! COME EAT HERE!!" Yoshino boomed and smacked a large paper fan against the white wooden counter. Nana and Noriko busily prepared food for several customers.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Yoshino finally noticed Yumi and Sachiko. "Yumi-san! Oh, and Sachiko-sama!"

(That Yumi... they look like a couple almost, in a way.)

"Hello, Yoshino-chan." Sachiko responded. Yumi simply smiled.

"Yumi, would you like anything?" Sachiko inquired while digging through her purse for the transaction.

"No, Onee-sama. I'm fine." Yumi tilted her head and grinned.

"Yoshino-chan, I would like one order of takoyaki please." Sachiko pressed the exact amount of yen into Yoshino's palm.

"Okay, Sachiko-sama." Considering how hard Noriko and Nana were working, a plate of octopus balls was already able to be served.

Yoshino pushed the plate towards Sachiko, and thanked her vigorously for the business.

Sachiko tentatively stuck a toothpick from the plate into one of the small fried dough balls, and then seemed to be confused for a moment. Regaining herself quickly, she thought back to when she had seen Yumi eat the treat, and placed a round octopus ball into her mouth. She chewed a bit to savor the flavor. All the while, Yumi watched eagerly and anxiously.

"Ah, delicious!" Sachiko smiled warmly. "Now I understand why you liked these so much, Yumi."

Yumi only nodded and grinned. It warmed her to the core to see Sachiko enjoying herself.

Before Yumi could even recover from the joy that her remorseful feeling was dissipating, Sachiko blind-sided Yumi once again.

"Hey, Yumi. Open your mouth." Sachiko smirked at Yumi brightly. In her right hand was a small pink toothpick with a piece of takoyaki adorning it.

Yumi's eyes widened in a small fright, and she opened her mouth obediently. While a small blush occupied her cheeks, Sachiko lightly pushed a fried octopus ball into Yumi's mouth. After chewing for a small while, Yumi grinned from ear to ear.

"Delicious!" She exclaimed, now blushing herself. "I didn't realize that these were so good since I didn't eat any this morning."

"Hey, Yumi. We're closing soon, ya know?" Yoshino interrupted. "We have to get dressed for the play in about fifteen minutes. Want to help clean up here?" Yoshino pointed to the food preparation area and the small stand itself.

"Of course, Yoshino-san! Excuse me, Onee-sama." With that, Yumi began to pick up a little around the area.

"Yoshino-chan." Sachiko started between takoyaki. "Speaking of the play, what roles were assigned to everyone? Who is the lead?"

Yumi froze in her cleaning, and decided to watch a train wreck in action. A situation that even when she was unable to do nothing, it was intriguing to watch.

Yoshino could not help but giggle. "Don't you know Sachiko-sama? Yumi is our s-" A hand quickly clasped itself over Yoshino's mouth.

Intriguing to watch, but not exactly desired to be revealed at any rate. Yumi whispered in Yoshino's ear quickly.

"I don't want Onee-sama to know I'm the lead, it's embarrassing... please, this is all I ask since I was forced into the role." Yumi pleaded like a champion... it was one skill she possessed in ample amounts.

Sachiko stared for a moment while tapping her foot. "Well, Yoshino-chan? Who is it?"

"Ah, Yumi-san, like I was saying, Yumi-san is our stage manager! She was so wonderful at it." Yoshino's skill in relation to Yumi's pleading seemed to be feigning information. Not only had she covered for Yumi, she gave her credit for what she herself had done in addition to playing the emperor.

"But what about her role on-stage, Yoshino-chan?" Sachiko's serious facial expression returned.

"Ah, she's just an extra this time around... to give her a break this year." Another expert lie from Yoshino.

"I see." Sachiko seemed highly satisfied, and continued. "Yumi, I will take your festival belongings with me to the play. I will see you then." Sachiko flashed a confident and tiny smile in Yumi's direction, and began to walk towards the gymnasium.

"Yes, Onee-sama!" Yumi called out while waving a still wet cleaning rag. A small bit of moisture pelted Yoshino's face.

"Hey, Yumi! Watch where you fling that rag!" Yoshino exclaimed playfully, and splashed Yumi with some of the cleaning water.

--

A/N: Hello again everyone! June was a harsh month for me, with two summer classes and also driving lessons. I'm so envious that Sachiko has this ability to instantly master anything, even driving(with a case of lead foot it seems perhaps), not having to study, and goldfish catching. Driving is such a scary thing when you start out... I had written the part about Sachiko's driving Yumi to Lillian before I even had knowledge of being behind the wheel myself. As for goldfish catching(or Kingyo-Sukui), I think it's a very interesting little game that I would love to try some day. Here, at least at my festivals/carnivals in Ohio we have that game where you have to land a ping pong ball into a tiny fish tank in order to win a goldfish. Considering how terrible I am at that game, I would be embarrassed to try goldfish scooping! I'll stick to my childish love of the ducky game where all you have to do is select a duck, have the operator examine the bottom, and then choose an appropriate prize.

Back to the story, it took me awhile to nail how I wanted this chapter to be just right as well, but I think this is how it should be. Hopefully the next update will not take too terribly long, but I just like to make sure everything seems good to me before pushing it onto others.

As per usual, thank you for your kind words in the reviews. I felt so terribly bad when I checked my secondary e-mail account to see so many reviewers wanting more while I was bogged down with schoolwork last month. Sorry about that, should not happen again.

Later!


	6. Chapter 6: Kaguyahime and Twilight

After so much work had been exerted, the time for the grand play of "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter" had finally come to fruition. Loved ones await the performance in the audience while many frantic girls (and some boys) struggle to quickly go over last minute preparations behind the curtains.

In the audience, Sachiko is pensive and clutches the soft plush of the panda. She has realized finally what she wants, or rather needs to tell her dear petite soeur. Although almost in another plane of existence, a familiar voice and a tap on the shoulder greeted her.

"Sachiko. It's been a long time, right?" A small and earnest grin, and a loving pat.

"Onee-sama." Sachiko took in the sight of Mizuno Youko who wore a black knee-length skirt with a casual maroon-colored blouse. "What are you doing here?" Sachiko probably did not intend for it, but what almost appeared to be a hurt or guilty look passed her features. The entire appearance of her expression could be compared to that of a scolded child who had just pilfered cookies from the designated jar.

"Well, of course I have to see my dear Yumi!" Youko lit up immensely before continuing. "Especially when Eriko told me about this year's play! My, my, this will definitely be interesting." After those words, Youko placed her hand by her mouth and began to giggle lightly.

"Onee-sama, what do you mean?" Sachiko now looked utterly lost.

"Sachiko, surely you do not mean to tell me you don't know?" Youko placed a hand up matter-of-factly and then placed her right index finger squarely between her eyes and closed them. "You mean to tell me Yumi has not told you anything? My, my. Communication, remember that it is important dear Sachiko."

"Onee-sama... please refrain from teasing me so." Sachiko smugly replied, but the sight of her clutching the panda still made Youko giggle further.

"You'll see, Sachiko." Youko smiled widely, and crossed her legs.

Backstage, Yumi is being tucked into a very revealing kimono for her role as Kaguya-hime. The light pink and red fabrics were draped upon her by Touko and Kanako, and her solid white obi was secured by Yoshino. Yumi's face was less than ecstatic throughout the process, and she sighed. It was one thing to agree to the role with the play being so far away, but an entirely different experience when the play had actually come around. Yumi daydreamed about Sachiko's reaction to the whole ordeal, but her thoughts were interrupted when two gel inserts were forcefully shoved into her bra. With an entirely new brand of embarrassment, Yumi's cheeks flared immeasurably.

"Yoshino-san, isn't this too much?!" Yumi grimaced painfully in Yoshino's general direction

"Service! Service, Yumi. Your fans are in the audience as well, you know?" Yoshino winked while a sly grin crossed her face.

"But still, Yoshino-san... won't this look funny?" Yumi's typically tiny chest had been transformed into that which resembled more of Sachiko's bust than her own. In Yumi's mind, it was curious to see Yoshino act this way while in such a formal costume.

"Yumi..." Yoshino began. "Don't look so down- you're going to do great." Her colorful emperor costume robes flowed endlessly into one another. She also wore her hair tied up in a wondrous knot of sorts helping to mask her gender. "It could be worse, I mean, at least we upgraded to gel inserts!" Yoshino grinned and then laughed for a small while. Yumi frowned the entire time.

(Everyone is wonderful in their costume... but Yoshino-san looks and feels the part entirely...)

"I-" Yumi began to respond to Yoshino's kind words, but was cut off when the drama club dragged her off to begin makeup application. Yumi's face was painted a powder white, red lipstick applied masterfully, and a light pink eyeshadow adorned her eye lids. In a flash, the drama club had styled Yumi's brown hair in a wondrous manner. A golden tiara joined the ensemble and the illusion was complete. Yumi had transformed into a marvelous Kaguya-hime.

The drama club quickly retrieved a mirror for Rosa Chinensis, and held it up to her. Yumi gazed at her own reflection in the mirror, and drew back with a slight gasp. While grasping a golden brown strand of hair, she marveled at how beautiful the color appeared to become in the light of the rest of her appearance. The overall look of Yumi made her appear to be ready to attend an arranged wedding meeting, or perhaps attend to Ogasawara business rather than play the lead role in a small scale play.

"Onee-sama, you look nice." Upon hearing the words, Yumi snapped out of her distraction, and glanced at a rare smiling Touko. "But I guess the question now is, can you act the part?" Touko shot Yumi her usual disapproving smirk.

(I guess it was too good to be true... some Onee-sama I am...)

"Touko-san. Is it not rude to speak to your Onee-sama like that?" Kanako lumbered towards Yumi's general direction, and placed her hand on Touko's shoulder. "Seniors are to be respected." Kanako glanced at Yumi, and smiled lightly.

"Kanako-san. I'll not hear from someone without an Onee-sama on the matter." Touko brushed her poverty stricken costume and crossed her arms.

"One does not need an Onee-sama to understand how to respect a senior." Kanako finished her statement, and lightly grasped at her martial costume's overcoat. "You should apologize to Yumi-sama." Kanako's face turned into a stern representation of her disapproval.

"You have some nerve Kanako, I-" Touko began, but was cut short.

"U- u- uhmmm!" Yumi interjected, and although it was not the most intelligible of words to interrupt with, she had captured the attention of the pair. "Please do not argue over me, it is fine. Thank you for the concern, Kanako-chan, but I really don't feel bad at all about what Touko-chan said. Really!" Yumi smiled meekly at the manzai duo.

"Yes." The pair of girls responded in unison, and bowed slightly.

(Will those two ever learn... then again, it is kind of cute.)

Back in the audience, Mizuno Youko and Ogasawara Sachiko sat peacefully together. Since the play was so close to beginning, it appeared that no more disturbances would occur.

"Yo! Youko!" A familiar voice chimed out. "You promised to sit with me, remember?"

"Sei." Youko craned her head and saw the boyish looking blond heading straight for her seat.

Upon her arrival, Sei immediately noticed Sachiko. Sachiko glanced in Sei's direction, but ultimately was uncomfortable because of the words they had shared previously. While clutching the stuffed panda, she looked to the stage.

"_Honestly Sachiko, when are you going to tell her? Then again, I guess little Yumi-chan is holding out on you as well to be fair!"_

"Sachiko! Not surprised you're here... hey, is that Yumi's panda?" Sei gleefully planted herself in the seat between Sachiko and Youko and drew her face close to Sachiko's. "Did she re-give a present? Or do you just love pandas?" Sei smirked wildly.

"No, Sei-sama. For your own knowledge, I am merely holding onto this until the play is over for Yumi." An icy look froze over Sachiko's features.

"Touchy, touchy." Sei retorted with no fear. "Some things never change, huh? Or have you already changed your relationship?" Sei's face turned a bit more serious, and her gaze fixated squarely on Sachiko's eyes.

"I do not know what you speak of Sei-sama; therefore, I have no idea of how to answer such an extraneous inquiry." Sachiko fumbled slightly in her seat, and turned towards Youko.

"My, my, Sei, why do you have to torment my little sister? You're one to talk about how things never change." With that, Youko elbowed Sei gently. "Some people have a tendency to be secretive, and some have a very bad habit of being late." Youko grinned before continuing. "Some have both." With that, she stared at Sei.

"Aw, Youko! You're no fun! Why won't you meddle in this situation of all situations? You know Yumi and Sachiko, and..."

"And I won't interfere." Youko smoothly cut in. "This is something not even I wish to force from my own little sister and Yumi, and so it is something I will not permit you to push. Let's drop the issue."

"Aw, anyways... I'm off to find Eriko anyways. This play is her convoluted idea, and I have to see that Yamanobe guy after so long." Sei quickly lifted herself from the seat, and walked away from Youko and Sachiko.

Youko moved to the seat where Sei had placed herself previously, and placed a reassuring hand on Sachiko's shoulder.

"I won't meddle now, I'll promise that." Youko started in a hushed whisper. "But I will want to know the results, Sachiko. Be sure of that."

Sachiko's eyes grew impossibly large and her mouth gaped slightly. Her own Onee-sama had delivered an almost direct sentiment about her situation that she thought she had covered up skillfully. Apparently, more than one person had seen through the fabrication thus far. Overall, it was exciting and scary at the same time to possess the knowledge that others knew how she felt despite her act.

The lights in the gymnasium suddenly dimmed to a small flicker. The stage lit up, and the curtains rose.

Yoshino stepped onto the stage in her regal attire while the music club played a small but exuberant fanfare.

"Welcome, all to the annual Yamayurikai play! Tonight, we will be performing the fantastic tale of Kaguya-hime, "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter". We would like to extend our thanks to both the students of Lillian as well as Ms. Torii Eriko-sama. This play is dedicated to her." With that, Yoshino bowed deeply, and started off of the stage. Thunderous applause greeted the girl's deliverance, and finally, the play had begun.

Lights suddenly made Yuuki apparent with a small prop machete. Wiping his brow, he delivered his line against the pitch-black backdrop with a gorgeous moon painted on it.

"Ah, one more bamboo stalk should do it for today." A large cardboard bamboo stalk towered in front of him, and this was supposed to be the cue for Yumi to make her way behind the stalk from the shadows for her grand appearance at the next cue.

In theory, this was how it should all work out. In reality, a frightened Kaguya-hime clung to the side of the curtain, and a fearful look adorned her features. Yuuki faltered, and began to ad-lib for the sake of his older sister. "Ah, but the moon! It is indeed gorgeous on this fine evening."

"Yumi!" Yoshino hissed. "Get out there! You'll do fine!" With that, Yoshino shoved Yumi gently from the black depths of the stage's left side, and Yumi quickly ducked behind the towering cardboard stalk.

With his sister now ready, Yuuki once again delivered his line, and then performed the second cue, the one which resulted in the first appearance of Kaguya-hime. With a large thrust, he bashed the bamboo stalk down, and the stage went black. Yumi fled to center stage as a spotlight illuminated her form. Pouting her crimson lips slightly, a slightly trembling Yumi delivered her first line.

"Where am I... what is this place?" Yumi began, and scanned the audience for Sachiko while solidly performing her first line.

Sachiko was absolutely floored in light of this turn of events. Although the fact that Yumi was the lead seemed amazing to her, Yumi's looks at this point in time astonished her. She could not help but look away from Yumi on the stage. When Yumi's eyes finally met hers, she flashed a reassuring smile. Youko noticed the small exchange entirely, and grinned.

Sachiko's heart beat profusely at the sight of Yumi in such attire. Her arms wrapped around the small panda tighter than ever, and she could only smile at seeing her petite soeur develop so wonderfully.

The play went by without any major flaws. The Yamayurikai was not specialized in acting like the drama club had been; however, the audience received the play with massive applause and cheering. It probably helped that a good portion of the Lillian students in the audience idolized the members of the Yamayurikai, and that helped to cloud their vision to any possible mishaps during the play.

The night seemed to be almost over. Yoshino as well as most of the Yamayurikai members had traveled home early without so much as viewing the annual bonfire and folk dance. Yumi had told Yuuki that she'd like to stay for the bonfire and thanked both him and her parents for the support. In actuality, it was a huge risk for Yumi to have done such an action since she might be alone on a train ride back to her home. Even though the possibility of being in contact with weird strangers n the train barely phased Yumi since she felt as if she were fading into the night. As usual, Yumi sat upon the small grassy overlook while viewing the blazing bonfire and mess of dark-colored uniforms dancing in unison.

In particular, a memory resurfaced that made Yumi smile. She had just been getting ready to change out of her Kaguya-hime costume when a group of four excited first years had approached her. They had made the esteemed Rosa Chinensis homemade sugar cookies as well as homemade chocolates. In return, Yumi thanked them to the best of her ability, and all four girls lit up tremendously. Finally, Yumi had felt gleeful that she had made the girls happy by just being herself. Of course, Touko and Kanako had been absolutely defensive of Yumi in the presence of the first-years, and both gave Yumi a wonderful bouquet of red roses to congratulate Yumi on the success of the play. If one factor united the ever eternal rivals, it was Fukuzawa Yumi.

(Perhaps being popular is not so bad. In a way, I am a hope for the younger students... if I can deliver anyone that sort of joy, maybe it's a blessing.)

Yumi finally came to a solid revelation about her fans, and she lightly brushed her scarf. While closing her eyes, Yumi had honestly wondered where Sachiko had traveled to after the play. She was nowhere to be found after the curtain fell, and so it was generally assumed by Yumi that Sachiko had become either tired or bored and left Lillian. Even though Sachiko still had Yumi's belongings, Yumi absolutely understood that they would ultimately be safe with Sachiko.

(But still, I can't even imagine Onee-sama's reaction to my role in the play. I wonder if she's upset I lied to her...)

Yumi heaved a small sigh and lost herself in the darkness of the night, the folk music, and the blaze of the bonfire. It was depressing for her to have to ponder about how it would be her last year enjoying this sort of relaxing meditation after such an eventful day. Her mind immediately flashed back to the previous year. She remembered how she had been timid with Sachiko, how those kind words had been exchanged, and the tears she had shared with her beloved Onee-sama. Yumi's gaze shifted to the dazzling full moon. To her, it felt as if she had actually been a resident there with this inexplicable sort of emptiness that seemed to creep into her tiny form.

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned into a very lonely sort of experience. Yumi considered joining in the folk dance with random underclassmen in order to combat this loneliness somehow. Yumi drew her legs in to her body, and laced her arms around her knees while resting her head on top of them. Suddenly, the world felt very dreary, and Yumi became a bit fatigued and closed her eyes. Overall, she felt as if she fell asleep like this, it would not matter. Several tears escaped her eyes, but the reason felt unknown to even Yumi herself.

(Why am I sad? Everything is fine, right? Everyone has to grow up sometime...)

Just as Yumi felt herself slipping into the twilight of the night, she felt a hand touching her shoulder.

"Yumi..." A very concerned voice uttered.

It was then two reassuring arms traveled around Fukuzawa Yumi, and held her closely.

--

A/N: It's nice to finally have time to write again! I really enjoy it, it is so therapeutic after a bad night. I kind of would love to see Yumi in a Kaguya-hime costume in the anime, but who knows if even the novels will go past Sachiko's graduation at this point. It makes me sad that it's a possibility the series will come to an end soon, but also so understandable. It's like a theme of life that school years don't necessarily last forever, but those feelings we experience there can stay with us our entire lives. And that's something very special.

At any rate, I know this is a short chapter. It's more of a transition... I originally planned to make this the last chapter, but it felt better paced to split this from the end of this roller coaster ride. Chapter 7 will be the last chapter absolutely, but I will do my best to make it enjoyable. One note from this chapter- the part where Yumi feels as if she's from the moon- in the story of Kaguya-hime, Kaguya becomes homesick for the moon as that's where she originates from in the story.

As usual, thank you for your kind words in reviews, and thanks to the other Sachiko/Yumi writers who handle this couple so wonderfully.


	7. Chapter 7: They Shine Like Gold

Yumi's body felt as if electricity had been shot from the very core of her body. At first, she felt as if those warm arms could possibly be a dream from her own desires.

"_Now, you remember to treat Sachiko the best you possibly can. I know you need her just as much as she needs you. But ask yourself, is having her in this way enough at this point? Just keep that in mind, Yumi." _

The words of Satou Sei rang in Yumi's mind, making her tremble slightly with nervousness. Even now, the cryptic meaning of the end of her words sent a tingling feeling up her spine.

"Yumi." This time the voice rang consistently clear.

(I am not dreaming... this voice is...)

Slowly, Yumi finally turned her head in the embrace to see, even though she already knew who embraced her. The question was just as Sei had perceived already- the way Sachiko was at this moment appeared to be an inexplicable something more to Yumi.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi felt as if she could drown in her older sister's cool and clear gaze.

"Thank goodness, Yumi. I am glad that you finally answered me." Sachiko began, while patting Yumi's head slightly.

"Onee-sama... your clothes will get dirty sitting on the ground..." Yumi smiled as she said this. She was extremely pleased to have her most important person right near her in truth.

"But your skirt surely must be dirty then already." Sachiko giggled slightly, and Yumi joined her.

In Sachiko's mind, she thought the scene was almost fitting to the situation she herself had experienced during the festival of her second year. Only it was the smaller girl holding her rather than the opposite occurring now. Her heart began to pound, her resolution became stronger. Throughout the play, Sachiko had come to a very stunning revelation of her own. Satou Sei's words unraveled themselves like a tangled ball of yarn.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko-sama." Yumi finally managed some words, but then trembled as she realized she had used Sachiko's name rather than her title that Sachiko spent a good portion of her time attempting to have Yumi call her by.

"Oh, Yumi." Sachiko's grip on Yumi tightened considerably, and she inhaled Yumi's scent slightly. Like the sweet scent of sugar cookies just coming from the oven, and twice as sweet. The entire feel of the aroma made Sachiko shiver from a feeling she could not name. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head on Yumi... although Yumi's troubles remained unknown to her she believed it was best to just provide support at this point.

"T-Thank you, Onee-sama." Yumi's words tumbled from her mouth. "I am sorry to be such a burden. I always have been for you... r-right? I mean... right now you could be at home already..." Yumi guiltily shifted her eyes from Sachiko's sapphire ones to the ground. She idly grasped at a few misted blades of grass, and sighed.

"Yumi. I could not leave without seeing you. You are a very important person to me; moreover, is it not the job of an Onee-sama to keep a watchful eye over her little sister?" Sachiko smiled a bit at her words. She felt truly glad she could be so direct with Yumi without fear. The needs of Yumi overwhelmed her usual sense of behavior.

The words poured into the younger girl's soul, and it almost seemed as if it were too much. She thought that perhaps she would burst from happiness from those simple words. Even so, the tears finally came from Yumi's eyes once again, and she emitted a few audible sobs.

"Oh, Yumi." Sachiko caressed her younger sister's back with affection. "Do not cry, or else I will too." Sachiko shyly admitted that.

"It- it's just that." Yumi wiped her eyes with the back of her uniform sleeve. Not very ladylike, but her base needs overwhelmed her training. "Time passes by so quickly... and... come next year, everything will be different."

"Yumi... change is not always bad. Sure, you will not be attending high school anymore, but this does not mean Yumi has to change entirely. In your new surroundings, you can surely make a new situation and area precious." Sachiko gently spilled the words from her lips. In her mind, she felt a deep guilt. With all her heart, Sachiko earnestly wished Yumi would attend Lillian University. Yumi could compose herself in a new environment; however, Sachiko felt she might tear apart if away from Yumi for such a time. Thinking about her wishes, Sachiko realized it was even more imperative to tell Yumi everything, and leave no stone unturned. The worst that could happen would be that Yumi could say no, or become fearful of her. Even so, the words brimmed to the outer shell of Sachiko as her heart began to race.

"Onee-sama... thank you." Yumi turned over in Sachiko's embrace, and nuzzled her head on Sachiko's bosom while clutching to Sachiko as if she were her only hope. "I love you, Sachiko-sama." Yumi realized she had neglected to use "Onee-sama" again, but somehow it slid by her without and self reprimanding.

Sachiko shivered at the tender words from the younger girl as well as the tender feeling of Yumi's head on her breast. Her heart raced, and she hoped Yumi would not feel leery if she heard how much she made her Onee-sama's heart race. It had to be now.

"Yumi." Sachiko lowered her arms to fit Yumi's form, and it felt as if it were a perfect fit. "I love you. I have for a very long time, you know?" Sachiko felt the fear dissipate from her entire body, it felt wonderful to confess.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi started, but Sachiko put her finger to her lips, and silenced her.

Yumi, however, felt a stirring within her from the contact of Sachiko's finger on a sensitive area. She stifled a small moan that involuntarily escaped her, and prayed Sachiko would not hear it. The touch had delivered Yumi her own discovery.

"_Now, you remember to treat Sachiko the best you possibly can. I know you need her just as much as she needs you. But ask yourself, is having her in this way enough at this point? Just keep that in mind, Yumi." _

("Is having her in this way enough at this point?" No, it isn't. I want more... I want be everything to Onee-sama, just as she is to me. I want to hold Onee-sama, and... k- kiss her.)

After Sachiko removed her finger from Yumi's lips, Yumi only stared at Sachiko and blushed wildly. She decided she would let Sachiko reveal herself completely before interrupting such wonderful words. Waiting also provided time for Yumi to form her words coherently rather than scaring away Sachiko with her true feelings. The worst scenario would be Sachiko being uncomfortable around Yumi from this point on, and to Yumi that would be worse than death.

Sachiko took a deep breath, and then continued. "Yumi, you have always have supported me through my issues. I told you information my own Onee-sama did not know about my arranged marriage incident, how I struggled through my younger years at Lillian, helping me with traveling to Hanadera, and now this conversation even." Sachiko's eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

Yumi shifted in Sachiko's embrace, and snuggled closer. If the end of the world were to come at this very point in time, she would be content. She closed her eyes as she felt Sachiko breath in the night air.

"Not only do you support me, Yumi. You treated me wonderfully... rather, you still do treat me tremendously well. You handmade me chocolates, you helped me to understand everyday things to an extent I never would have without you, and you always do small things I treasure so very much." Sachiko gazed into the bonfire in the distance.

The girls that had been folk dancing now were preparing to leave, and the bonfire was extinguished in the dark of the night. The moonlight crept out from behind the clouds, and a faint light radiated upon both Yumi and Sachiko. Yumi's hair sparkled like gold from the moonlight, and the beauty of it made Sachiko involuntarily stroke Yumi's soft hair. Yumi shivered from the touch, it was like pure ecstasy.

"Yumi, you also have continued to both support and treat me well even when I have been stubborn, or made assumptions. You offered apologies over incidents I should have been the only one sorry for, and though we have had misunderstandings it is unavoidable. These things happen in a relationship, I believe... we do not possess the dynamics of any other sort of relationship of anyone else in the world, however. This means a lot to me..." Sachiko took a deep breath before continuing.

Yumi closed her eyes with even more glee. The whole situation felt as if it were a dream, and she was starting to believe she had truly fallen asleep earlier.

"You are a wonderful girl, Yumi. And you do not even know it... you performed your role at the play with an excellent sense. You work hard at school, and for me." Sachiko smiled widely.

"You gave me courage even when I had none. Because of you, I could break the arranged wedding with Suguru. I then decided to go to Lillan University for more than one reason. Yumi... the truth of it is... I need you. I always have, and I always will." A small tear escaped Sachiko's eye, and lightly trickled onto Yumi.

Yumi's eyes shot open at the moisture, and it was then she knew it was no dream. Her brown eyes met the fearful gaze of two crystal blue eyes and a small frown. Sachiko's lip trembled slightly, and she could only stare at Yumi.

"O-Onee-sama." Yumi sputtered, and placed her hand on Sachiko's cheek gently. She wiped away a few small tear streaks with her index finger, and simply cupped Sachiko's cheek.

Meanwhile, Sachiko reprimanded herself. She had not said the ultimate end line of what she felt she needed to say yet, and let herself drown in Yumi. Yumi shifted slightly, and took a deep breath before flashing Sachiko a trademark smile only Yumi could possess. Sachiko's stomach tingled with anticipation.

"Onee-sama... I- I have to tell you something, too." Yumi started off. The end of this night would change the face of the rest of Yumi's life- for better or worse.

Sachiko visibly grimaced, expecting the worse after her own speech.

"Honestly... I admired you for such a long time, Onee-sama. You were beautiful playing the organ. I was a devoted fan of yours, and did not even have the courage to give you even a greeting. Before you tied my scarf... I had a small picture of you from the sports festival that previous year in which you were the size of a pencil eraser. Tsutako-san... the reason we went to the Rose Mansion that day was because she bribed me with the picture to make sure I would ask you to confirm the photograph was okay to be used in the festival. It's kind of embarrassing to say all of this now..." Yumi's face twisted slightly, and a familiar pink swept her face while turning away from Sachiko for a moment.

"Yumi. Please go on..." Sachiko pleaded to Yumi, and felt joyous.

"When I rejected you the first time to be your petite soeur... it wasn't meant to insult you. I did not feel worthy of you, and I was scared I would ultimately upset you. I was only your fan, and I thought if you knew the true me, you would disapprove and dissolve the bond anyways..." Yumi grimaced slightly while remembering the pain she had caused Sachiko.

"Yumi, it's okay. I understand." Sachiko stroked Yumi's shoulder, and then gripped it.

"Over time, I felt like after I accepted your rosary I did a terrible job as a petite soeur. I always wanted to help you, and you would claim to be perfectly fine without me helping... and that was one of the worst feelings I had ever experienced at first. But, once Youko-sama told me it was the older sister's job to help, and the younger sister is there just to support the elder sister. It all made sense. I decided then to devote myself to your support entirely."

"I'm sorry, Yumi." Sachiko sputtered. "I never meant to cause you pain, but I can be so blind sometimes... I..."

This time, Yumi put her finger to Sachiko's lips. Sachiko crossed her eyes, stared down, and shock overwhelmed her. After Yumi removed the finger, she gasped slightly. The contact had brought a shock to her system.

"And last year, when you told me you would be my older sister for long after our years at this school ended... I felt ecstatic. I couldn't place why I felt so happy exactly, but it's been building up for a long time, Sachiko-sama, no, Onee-sama... rather... Sachiko. Now I know." Yumi flushed red at using her older sister's name with no honorific.

Sachiko's eyes widened in shock at Yumi's bravery. She felt the pure emotion that emanated from Yumi, and swallowed hard.

"I love you. We have said that before, but what I mean to say is, well..." Yumi shied away from continuing, and decided to show Sachiko. She interlaced their fingers together and stared at Sachiko with nothing but the purest of emotion in her eyes. Sachiko recognized the look in Yumi's eyes- she was lost in love.

(As I thought, it's too much... I can't take the risk of never having Onee-sama look at me the same again...)

"Onee-sama... I, I should go maybe... I-" Yumi was interrupted by a familiar finger.

Instead of simply leaving the finger on her lips, Sachiko pushed lightly as her finger made contact with Yumi's tongue. The experience sent chills down her spine, and made her body fill with happiness and desire.

Yumi's eyes flew open, and she backed away slightly. She crawled out from her Onee-sama's embrace with an embarrassed look on her face.

(Oh, now I've done it! Onee-sama made a mistake and I took advantage of her!)

"I'm, I'm sorry Onee-sama! It won't happen again!" Yumi fell back on the ground, and closed her eyes. Her entire being shined largely in the moonlight.

Sachiko remained silent, and crept over to Yumi. She crawled over her form, and now, Sachiko's breasts resided directly in Yumi's face. Yumi flushed a bright red, and felt a stirring of desire shake her very soul. She gasped slightly, and parted her lips unconsciously.

Sachiko's scent pervaded every part of Yumi's being as she lowered herself closer and closer to Yumi. Yumi felt the dark-haired girl's strands of hair brush her face at first, and then there it was- the feeling of her most treasured person's moist lips touching her own. Sachiko pressed her lips to Yumi's with an absolute passion. Every part of Yumi's body burned with a familiar tingling. Sachiko caressed Yumi's face with an open palm. Even so, Yumi had not yet returned the kiss whatsoever. Yumi scrambled out from underneath her Onee-sama a second time, and sat pensively. Sachiko also rose and sat near Yumi.

"Yumi... I am sorry." Sachiko talked as if she had committed a crime to Yumi. "I..."

"Sachiko-sama..." Yumi said the name with complete calm, and dove onto Sachiko knocking the two to the ground.

(I can't be scared anymore.)

She wrapped her arms around Sachiko, and her hair was in a bit of a disarray from the awkward dance the two were seeming to perform. After the play, Yumi had let down her hair and thrown it into two pig tails. One was now completely undone, the ribbon in the grass somewhere. The other was beginning to loosen. Yumi lost herself, and eagerly kissed Sachiko's cheek tenderly.

Sachiko moaned involuntarily, and then in the heat of the moment decided her next course of action. She removed Yumi's other ribbon, and ran her fingers through the chestnut hair that sparkled in the moonlight. The older girl brought Yumi's face to her own, and placed her lips upon Yumi's while fully enjoying the taste of the younger girl. Yumi finally responded to this kiss, and her heart soared. It seemed like an eternity before the two parted for air.

The two simply laid together under the stars after the kiss, and looked to the sky. Yumi of course, the ever embarrassed, spoke first.

"I... I'm sorry, Onee-sama." She blushed feverishly in the darkness.

"Oh, hush Yumi." Sachiko answered in an icy tone. Had this sort of statement occurred during Yumi's first year, it may have not been surprising, but hearing Sachiko say such things this late in the game was truly rare and unexpected.

Yumi flinched at the words, but then also remembered why she loved Ogasawara Sachiko. Not because she was kind, smart, cold, or mean- but because she was her Sachiko that seemed pristine no matter which way she chose to act. The chilly words took Yumi back to her bumbling moments as a first year, and she giggled aloud.

"You apologize, and now you laugh?" Sachiko questioned casually. A small smile played upon her mouth.

"Can I ask one question, Onee-sama?" Yumi played with her uniform tie subconsciously. "Why do you love me, out of anyone else? Surely, there's more spectacular people out there than me." Yumi closed her eyes tightly.

"Yumi, you are precious to me. You're like my own personal straw spun into gold, and your heart shines only for me. And that is all I need." Sachiko blushed while she imparted these words unto Yumi, and then sat up slowly.

"Onee-sama..." A smile crept over Yumi. She felt her heart could burst with joy.

"Yumi... it is late is it not? I will drive you home." Sachiko stood up, and brushed off her clothing from the tussling that went on before. She offered her hand out to Yumi, and pulled her up. When Yumi stood on two feet, Sachiko embraced her closely. "It's cold, you know?" Sachiko looked away from Yumi, and a pink tone covered her cheeks.

"Onee-sama, I love you so much." Yumi also deepened the embrace timidly.

The two girls walked Lillian's paths under cover of the moonlight as it enveloped them both.

--

A/N: It's done, it's done! I hope the ending was satisfactory. I don't think this sort of thing will ever happen in the novels(or rather, I kind of know), but that's what fanfiction is for, right? I tried to keep those two in character for the most part, but it can be so hard to imagine a situation like this with these two. If it does happen, I predict much dancing around the topic before the two get anywhere.

As for myself, I don't know when or if I'd ever write fanfiction again. If I feel it, I write it. Isn't that proactive?

I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Dear other authors, KEEP THE YUMI/SACHIKO COMING!!


End file.
